Restaurante Bakugan
by Sakari1495
Summary: Shun un joven que solicita empleo en el Restaurante Bakugan y conoce a una chica llamada Alice quien es mesera pero con un ligero problema. Vínculos amorosos, momento divertidos.
1. Mi nuevo trabajo

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió de la nada ya que estaba aburrida en mi casa y la idea me llego de repente**

**Shun: Siempre se te ocurren los fics de maneras extrañas**

**Yo: Lo sé**

**Shun: Y ¿qué haré?**

**Yo: Ya verás**

**Espero les guste ahora a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Restaurante Bakugan"<strong>_

_**Orden I**_

_**Mi nuevo trabajo**_

* * *

><p>Bienvenidos – decía una chica de cabellera plateada mientras daba una reverencia – dos clientes ¿Zona de fumadores o no fumadores?<p>

De fumadores por favor – pidió cortésmente el cliente

Sí, entendido, por aquí – decía Julie

* * *

><p>Esta lista la orden – avisaba un chico oji negro<p>

Sí, iré a la mesa ocho – respondía una chica de ojos celestes

Oye Mirra, ¿Llevarás esa carne de hamburguesa a la mesa cinco? – pregunto Ace

Oh, lo siento. Ahorita que entregue esto iré a preguntar – decía Mirra mientras tomaba la orden

Hoy estamos muy ocupados verdad – decía Ace

Es verdad – le contesto Mirra – No tenemos suficiente personal en especial en la cocina pero, Anubias dijo que vendrían unos trabajadores de medio tiempo – en eso Mirra se va a entregar la orden

Trabajadores de medio tiempo ¿eh? – decía Dan quien estaba descansando - ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué vengan chicos o chicas?

Con que trabajen es suficiente – le contesto frío Ace

Enserio, bueno, igual no importa –contesto el castaño

Entonces no formules preguntas estúpidas – le dijo Ace mientras regresaba a trabajar – y mejor ve a llevar la orden a la mesa 7 que tu tiempo de descanso termino hace 15 minutos

Entendido jefe – dijo Dan mientras iba a llevar la orden

* * *

><p>Sí, por favor – decía un peliblanco – Gracias – en eso colgó el teléfono<p>

Ya van a poner el aviso en el periódico – pregunto una chica peli azul

Sí Runo, espero que alguien quiera ser cocinero aunque sea de medio tiempo – decía Anubias dando un suspiro

* * *

><p>Un chico pelinegro iba caminando ahora se encontraba en un puesto de revistas<p>

Y ya conseguiste empleo – pregunto el señor del puesto

Todavía no – le contesto el joven mientras tomaba una revista

Sabes no va venir algo del cielo y te ofrecerá trabajo – le contesto

Es mi vida – contesto el pelinegro bajando la revista y una ráfaga de viento movió un periódico y le cayó en el rostro – que fastidio – en eso el pelinegro vio un anuncio – buscan cocinero

Tú eres no… Shun – pregunto el señor

Sí… no estaría mal que fuera a preguntar es el "Restaurante Bakugan" – dicho eso fue a donde solicitaban el trabajo

* * *

><p>Unas horas después<p>

Mucho gusto vengo a solicitar el trabajo de cocinero – decía el pelinegro – mi nombre es Shun Kazami tengo 19 años

No importa estás contratado necesitamos personal en la cocina, así que no importa y ve a trabajar si no sabes hacer algo pregúntale a Ace – decía Anubias mientras se iba

De acuerdo – contesto Shun

Se me olvidaba yo soy el subgerente, el jefe de la cocina es Ace y el de los meseros es Mirra – concluyó Anubias – ten tu uniforme

_*Y quienes son*_ - se pregunto el pelinegro y fue a cambiarse

Shun salió de cambiarse y se dirigió a la cocina

* * *

><p>Disculpen ¿quién es Ace? – pregunto el pelinegro<p>

Tú debes ser el nuevo verdad – pregunto un castaño

Sí y tú – pregunto Shun

Mi nombre es Dan Kuso y soy mesero si buscas a Ace está en el lavabo – decía Dan apuntando a dicho lugar

Ace me puedes ayudar con los platos – pidió Mirra ya que la caja de platos sucios estaba pesada

Claro – le contesto Ace muy cortés y después regreso a la cocina

Ace – llamó el pelinegro

Tú debes ser el nuevo cocinero…Shun no es así – pregunto Ace

Sí… Anubias me dijo que viniera aquí – decía Shun

Empieza y haz la orden de la mesa 3 – le indico Ace y eso tomo sin previo aviso a Shun

Bienvenido a bordo Shun – dijo el castaño mientras se reía

Deja de hacer estupideces Dan y ponte a trabajar o si no le diré a Runo que… - amenazaba Ace

De acuerdo, pero no hables – dijo nervioso Dan y se fue

_*Qué raro*_ - pensó Shun y fue a trabajar

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabellos naranjas se encontraba cambiando y colocándose su uniforme de mesera<p>

Es hora de trabajar – decía la chica mientras se acomodaba su blusa

* * *

><p>Shun – llamó una chica peli azul<p>

Sí – respondió Shun – una pregunta cómo te llamas

Runo… puedes ir por un paquete de café la bodega está al lado de los vestidores – le pidió Runo

No hay problema – contesto Shun - _*Se supone que ese es su trabajo ella es mesera*_

Shun fue por el paquete de café y se encontraba cerrando la puerta cuando

* * *

><p>Un hombre – grito una peli naranja y le lanzo un golpe provocando que lo dejara tirado en el piso<p>

Ya la conoció – decía Dan mientras tomaba la orden

Se supone que hoy llegaba a las 6 de la tarde y son las 5 – decía Runo quien estaba al lado de Dan

Oye que es lo que te pasa – decía el pelinegro mientras se paraba

Un hombre – repetía la chica

Alice tranquila, él es el nuevo cocinero – decía Mirra mientras apartaba a Alice de Shun

Esa chica es peligrosa – decía Shun mientras se paraba

Que pasa aquí – decía Anubias y vio a Alice - Alice se supone que te tocaba a las 6 – y miró el horario – me equivoque

Que pasa – pregunto una chica de cabellera plateada

Julie hay un hombre – decía Alice ocultándose atrás de Julie

El es Shun es nuevo…ya lo golpeaste – decía Julie con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Es normal que ella golpee – decía Shun exaltado

Ella es Alice es mesera y sufre de androfobia – le explicaba Anubias –

ANDROFOBIA Y COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA TRABAJE AQUÍ – grito Shun ya que no comprendía

Ella es buena atendiendo a las clientes mujeres pero con los hombres no – le decía Mirra

Perdón no quería golpearte…pero….LOS HOMBRES ME DAN MUCHO MIEDO – decía Alice mientras temblaba de miedo

QUE – grito Shun mientras se acercaba a ella

NO SHUN NO HAGAS ESO – grito Anubias pero fue muy tarde ya que Alice lo había vuelto a golpear

Perdóname- decía Alice – Shun… yo quiero convivir con los demás y no puedo

Pero, porque les tienes pánico a los hombres – le pregunto Shun

Desde pequeña me decía que los hombres eran criaturas monstruosas – decía Alice mientras bajaba su mirada y parecía una niña chiquita

_*Ahora que la veo bien es muy bonita*_ -pensó Shun pero después sacudió la cabeza -

No te preocupes haré que sus turnos no se junten – decía Anubias pero alguien lo interrumpió

No por favor – pidió Shun

Eh…. – decía Alice

Quieres curarte de tu androfobia no es así – decía Shun y Alice asintió – entonces yo te ayudaré

Enserio – decía Alice tímida

No es mala idea – dijo Mirra – Anubias puedes hacer que tengan algunos turnos juntos

Sí no hay problema pero yo no me hago responsable si Shun muere – dijo Anubias y se fue

_*Que muera*_ - se decía Shun ahora nervioso

Ya es hora de seguir trabajando – decía Julie – vámonos Alice

Todos salieron y Shun se quedo solo

_*En que trabajo fui a parar*_ - decía mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro y daba un gran suspiro

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado <strong>

**Les dejo un recado Androfobia es la fobia hacia los hombres XD**

**Pobre Shun a donde fue a parar **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO piiiiiiiiiiii**


	2. La Androfobia de Alice

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con un capítulo más de esta historia **

**Shun: No me gusto mucho me golpearon ¬¬**

**Yo: Lo siento por eso pero me gusta verte sufrir ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Quieres curarte de tu androfobia no es así – decía Shun y Alice asintió – entonces yo te ayudaré<p>

Enserio – decía Alice tímida

No es mala idea – dijo Mirra – Anubias puedes hacer que tengan algunos turnos juntos

Sí no hay problema pero yo no me hago responsable si Shun muere – dijo Anubias y se fue

_*Que muera*_ - se decía Shun ahora nervioso

Ya es hora de seguir trabajando – decía Julie – vámonos Alice

Todos salieron y Shun se quedo solo

_*En que trabajo fui a parar*_ - decía mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro y daba un gran suspiro

* * *

><p><em><strong>Restaurante Bakugan<strong>_

_**Orden II**_

_**La Androfobia de Alice**_

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba en la cocina haciendo su trabajo debidamente era su segundo día de trabajo y no tenía problemas se había acoplado rápido, el pelinegro termino de hacer la orden y ahora estaba en su tiempo libre y se encontraba mirando a cierta chica peli naranja<p>

Veamos una sopa de fideos y un helado de chocolate – repetía Alice para confirmar

Sí y una limonada – le pidió la chica

De acuerdo en un momento estará lista – decía Alice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

><p>Esa chica de allá es Alice – dijo Shun en voz baja aunque Runo lo alcanzo a escuchar<p>

Sí es ella – decía Runo

Es otra persona – decía Shun mirándola

Así es ella, es una excelente mesera aunque con los hombres – decía Runo y se acordaba de algunas cosas que decidió no contarle a Shun

Aunque con los hombre que… - decía el pelinegro

Nada olvídalo… - decía Runo y volvió a trabajar, Alice iba regresando y se topo con Shun

Eres buena atendiendo a los clientes – decía Shun manteniendo distancia

Enserio… - decía Alice algo nerviosa

Sí lo digo de verdad seria genial si así atendieras a los hombres – le decía Shun y Alice se puso a temblar – no me digas que golpeas a los clientes

Este…yo…una vez pero nadamas una vez – decía Alice mientras se ponía atrás de un poste

Porque te alejas – decía Shun acercándose a Alice

Porque no te quiero golpear… Shun – le dijo Alice mientras se ruborizaba un poco

Ya Alice vuelve al trabajo y entrega esta orden – decía Ace y Alice se puso nerviosa

Alice piensa que es una mujer… Ace es una mujer – repetía Alice

Sí, sí soy una mujer ahora puedes entregar la orden – decía Ace y Alice se acercaba a paso lento

Toma – dijo Shun mientras le entregaba personalmente la orden y Alice dio un paso atrás

No Shun no te quiero pegar – le decía Alice

Quieres curarte no…entonces aprende a convivir con los chicos – le dijo Shun y Alice se fue a cercando a Shun para tomar la orden

Apuesto 50 a que Alice lo golpea – decía Dan quien se puso al lado de Ace

50 a que no – le dijo Ace como si nada

Cual fue la sorpresa de Dan, Alice había tomado la orden y fue a entregarla y no le pego a Shun

Dame el dinero – dijo Ace extendiendo su mano

Te lo doy de las propinas… no traigo mi cartera – decía Dan mientras se iba

Sorprendente Alice no te dio una buena golpiza – decía Anubias mientras se acercaba a Shun

Cierto – le dijo Mirra quien estaba al lado de Anubias

Me largo – dijo Ace e ingreso a la cocina

_*A que se debió su cambio de actitud*_ - pensó Shun al ver a Ace

Vuelve a trabajar Shun – dijo Anubias y Shun obedeció

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos minutos<p>

Alice lleva la orden a la mesa 7 – le aviso Shun a la peli naranja

Sí…Shun – dijo Alice y se quedo estática

Si quieres piensa que soy mujer – dijo Shun para que Alice tomara la orden – o quieres que me vaya

No te vayas… yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Alice y se empezó acercar y lamentablemente golpeo a Shun – lo siento – y Alice salió corriendo

Auch… - decía Shun mientras se llevaba la mano a su labio que sangraba

Yo que tú me alejo de Alice – dijo Dan mientras tomaba una orden

No digas tonterías yo ayudare a Alice – dijo Shun mientras regresaba a trabajar

* * *

><p>Aquí esta su orden… - decía alegre Alice pero esa sonrisa se fue cuando vio que el cliente era un HOMBRE y se quedo mirándolo – lo puedo golpear<p>

Eh… - contesto el señor asustado

Creo que no – dijo Julie mientras se llevaba a Alice

Mi ramen – decía el señor

* * *

><p>Alice no debes decirle al cliente que si lo puedes golpear – le decía Julie en la sala de descanso<p>

Lo siento… pero no lo pude evitar – decía Alice quien ya quería llorar

Alice que fue lo que le dijiste al cliente – decía Mirra entrando al lugar

Perdón – ahora la chica se puso a llorar

No llores Alice – decía un pelinegro que hacía presencia

Shun… - decía Alice

No es tú culpa, después de todo y lo bueno es que no lo golpeaste – decía Shun mientras se llevaba la mano atrás de la cabeza

Shun al parecer te gusta Alice – decía un castaño mientras se reía

YO SOLO LA QUIERO AYUDAR – decía el pelinegro exaltado aunque con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Y a ti, Dan te gusta – decía Ace quien estaba atrás de Dan y este se quedo paralizado

Quien te gusta Dan – decía Runo quien estaba apenas entrando a la sala ya que era hora de su descanso

Nadie – decía Dan nervioso

BOLA DE HOLGAZANES QUIEN ESTA ATENDIENDO Y TOMANDO LAS ORDENES DE LOS CLIENTES Y QUIEN ESTA COCINANDO – grito Anubias y todos salieron de la sala excepto Runo - Y TU RUNO A TRABAJAR

Es mi descanso – le dijo con una mirada seria Runo

Se me olvido – dijo Anubias y se dio la vuelta

Todo se le olvida – dijo Runo en voz baja

Al parecer alguien tendrá turnos extra – decía Anubias y Runo se puso a temblar

Perdón… - decía Runo y Anubias salía con una sonrisa de victoria

_*Shun se ha portado muy lindo conmigo… acaso… no puede ser… me está empezando a gustar…pero si yo no puedo estar cerca de un hombre yo no los soporto* _- Alice estaba confundida y miro al pelinegro quien estaba cocinando.

Shun sintió como que alguien lo miraba y volteo, Alice al ver la reacción del pelinegro desvió la mirada de volada y Shun regreso a su trabajo

_*Ya no sé lo que siento*_ - se decía Alice quien ya no sabía ni en que pensar

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado <strong>

**Shun: A mí un poco**

**Yo: Ha lo dices porque Alice te golpeo verdad ^^**

**Shun. No les encuentro la risa ¬¬**

**Yo: Que pena yo sí :D**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO PIIIIIIII**

**Ya sirve Azusa lo reparo ^^**


	3. Así son las cosas en el restaurante

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que me gusta mucho XD**

**Shun: Lo dices porque sufro verdad Sakari ¬¬**

**Yo: Claro que no… bueno sí me gusta verte sufrir ^^**

**Shun: Me lo suponía **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><em>*Shun se ha portado muy lindo conmigo… acaso… no puede ser… me está empezando a gustar…pero si yo no puedo estar cerca de un hombre yo no los soporto*<em>- Alice estaba confundida y miro al pelinegro quien estaba cocinando.

Shun sintió como que alguien lo miraba y volteo, Alice al ver la reacción del pelinegro desvió la mirada de volada y Shun regreso a su trabajo

_*Ya no sé lo que siento*_ - se decía Alice quien ya no sabía ni en que pensar

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurante Bakugan<strong>

**Orden III**

**Así son las cosas en el restaurante**

* * *

><p>Alice dio un gran suspiro y se acerco a la barra a recoger la orden y para su suerte o desgracia Shun se la estaba entregando<p>

Vamos Alice tú puedes – le decía Shun

Pero… -decía Alice mientras se llevaba la mano al cabello

Bonito tu pasador es igual de lindo que tú… - le contesto el pelinegro mientras sonreía y Alice se ruborizaba y le soltaba un golpe a Shun

Lo siento… - grito Alice mientras tomaba la orden y corría

Eso debe doler – decía Dan mientras le daba un pañuelo a Shun para que se limpiara

Ya me estoy acostumbrando – decía Shun recibiendo el pañuelo

Espero y no mueras – le dijo el castaño

Gracias, ahora me puedes decir algo positivo – le decía Shun con un tono sarcástico

Shun ya nos toca hora de descanso – le aviso Ace

Enseguida voy… - le contesto el pelinegro y ambos fueron a la sala de descanso

* * *

><p>Ace quiero preguntarte algo acerca de Mira… es sobre su navaja espanta a los clientes – decía Shun algo nervioso<p>

¿No es normal llevar armas? – decía Anubias quien estaba en la puerta

No lo es –

Ni una katana – ahora Anubias saco una katana

NO DEBERÍAS TRAERLO –

Mira tráeme una limonada – le grito Anubias

Claro Anubias – contesto rápido Mira

5 minutos después

Ten Anubias – ahora Mira le entregaba un vaso con limonada

Rápida como siempre Mira, vamos a trabajar – le decía el peliblanco mientras se retiraba

Sí Anubias – en eso Mira lo siguió

¿Por qué siempre está pegada Mira a Anubias? – pregunto el pelinegro

Es inútil aunque lo digas – le contesto Ace

¿Por qué?-

Porque empezó desde que iba en primaria –

Ocurrió hace 10 años por alguna razón siempre era molestada por los chicos y un día un chico peliblanco apareció y me defendió era Anubias y me dijo "Si te vuelven a molestar dime yo te voy a defender" y desde entonces siempre lo he estado siguiendo – concluyó Mira

Se supone que estabas trabajando – le dijo Ace

Entiendo eso pero tú navaja – decía Shun apuntando a dicho objeto que estaba atada en la cintura de la chica

Ahhhhhh… mi navaja es un obsequio que me dio mi hermano y aparte porque hay muchos peligros – le decía Mira mientras la sacaba – debo ir a tender nos vemos

Así son las cosas – le dijo Ace

Aquí estaban – decía una chica peli azul

Las ordenes no paran de llegar es hora que regresen Shun…Ace – decía Dan

Vamos Shun – le habló Ace y el pelinegro se paro

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba en la cocina picando verduras pero al mismo tiempo hablaba con Alice para que ella se fuera acostumbrado y esta hablaba peo ya no con tanta timidez de alguna u otra forma el pelinegro estaba ganando su confianza muy rápido cosa que sorprendió a todos<p>

¿Y tú papá? – le pregunto el pelinegro mientras Alice estaba recargada en la pared

Se fue y no lo he vuelto a ver – decía Alice algo triste

De seguro fue para salvar su vida – habló Dan quien iba pasando, pero al decir eso se quedo inmóvil ya que un cuchillo lo rozó, sí fue el pelinegro que le lanzó el cuchillo con el que picaba la verdura

No vuelvas a insultar a Alice o algo que tenga que ver con ella – le dijo Shun frío y Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Dan asintió y se fue corriendo

Mira Alice… Shun te defendió – le dijo Julie mientras le picaba la mejilla que la tenía roja

Alice ve a entregar la orden – le habló Shun y Alice fue por ella y a entregarla – Julie…

Sí…-

¿Cuál es el trabajo de Anubias? – pregunto el moreno

Este el checa los horarios y… - en eso Julie se quedo pensando

No hace mucho… tú silencio lo dice todo – contestó

* * *

><p>Ya déjenme en paz…suéltenme – decía Runo ya que habían dos chicos que la molestaban ya que le estaban jalando el cabello y ella llevaba unos trastes y no podía defenderse<p>

Dan no interferirás – le habló Ace

Que… RUNO – grito Dan quien ya iba al rescate pero un peliblanco apareció y le dio una patada a uno de los tipos

Te ganaron Dan ahora no te lucirás enfrente de Runo - dijo Ace mientras hacia una risa burlona

Cállate - le grito el castaño y el peli verde se río más

LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ – les grito

Esa es la forma de tratar con los clientes… -

Le diremos al gerente –

Sí… díganme porque YO SOY EL SUBGERENTE – les reto Anubias y los chicos se fueron corriendo

Anubias pero no han pagado – le dijo Runo y Anubias trono los dedos

Ten tú celular – en eso Mira se lo entrega

¡HEY! Unos chicos acaban de salir quítenles todo su dinero – en eso colgó – listo Runo ya no hay problema

Todos se le quedaron viendo la escena como algo sin novedad alguna pero Shun se quedó con la boca abierta

Ese es el trabajo de Anubias, el nos defiende – le habló cierta peli naranja sacándolo del trance

Claro que a Alice los chicos no la molestan porque ella los golpea – dijo Julie mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

Eso lo comprendo pero no da una mala imagen del restaurante –

Sencillo llamó a mis camaradas y traen clientela… ahora deja de hacer preguntas y vuelve al trabajo que al rato llega la gerente – dijo Anubias regresando a su trabajo

Ya va regresar – dijo Dan algo nervioso

A trabajar…- dijeron todos

* * *

><p>Pasaron unas horas más y en la parte de atrás del restaurante se abría la puerta y una chica pelinegra iba entrando<p>

Todo está tranquilo – habló la chica

Oie solo los empleados pueden entrar – habló cierto pelinegro

Tú debes ser Shun, y por cierto yo soy la gerente mi nombre es Sakari –

Ya regresaste… me dijiste que vendrías en 3 horas – dijo Anubias

Algún problema con que allá llegado antes – decía Sakari y en eso una chica oji celeste se encontraba afilando una navaja

* * *

><p>No hagas eso Mira – decía Ace – necesito afilar este cuchillo así que por favor...<p>

Mira dejó de afilar la navaja ya que cierta pelinegra iba pasando junto a un peliblanco

PORQUE SIEMPRE CUANDO LLEGAS TE LLEVAS A ANUBIAS – grito y le iba a clavar la navaja

Alice y Shun quienes estaban hablando voltearon, Runo y Dan suspiraron, Ace se llevó la mano a la frente, Julie solo miró y volvió a lo que hacía

Tranquila Mira – dijo Sakari mientras detenía la navaja con una mano como algo normal – no ataques al frente ya te he dicho que por la espalda es mejor, y no te quitaré Anubias

¿Por qué ese comentario me hizo sentir como un objeto? – Pregunto Anubias – Mira deja a Sakari no puedo dejar que la mates

Mira soltó la navaja y Ace miró a Mira ya que cuando ella se sentía triste él la consolaba

Me tiene que pagar antes que hagas eso, vuelve al trabajo – Mira se alegro y todos volvieron a sus actividades

* * *

><p>Creo que ya no tengo de que sorprenderme – le dijo Shun a Alice mientras hacia una risa nerviosa<p>

No… tienes por… que – decía la chica algo rara

Estás bien – dijo Shun y miró a Alice y tenía roja las mejillas y tocó su frente

Alice al sentir la mano del pelinegro lo iba a golpear pero ese puño se esfumó ya que la chica se cayó pero por suerte Shun la atrapo

ALICE TIENES FIEBRE – grito Shun y cargo a Alice hasta la sala de empleados

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: Te encanta hacer mi vida miserable, por eso entraste al fic**

**Yo: Sora – Tsuki me dijo que entrara ^^**

**Shun: Y muy obediente lo hiciste ¬¬**

**Yo: Algún problema ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEWS, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIO O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO … ¿Tengo hambre? **


	4. El día al revés

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic ya que lo descuide un poco XD**

**Shun: Un poco te refieres a casi dos semanas ¬¬**

**Yo: Mínimo trato de actualizar todos, haber ponte en mi lugar podrías **

**Shun: Alice me llama debo ir con ella ^^**

**Yo: Cobarde**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Creo que ya no tengo de que sorprenderme – le dijo Shun a Alice mientras hacia una risa nerviosa<p>

No… tienes por… que – decía la chica algo rara

Estás bien – dijo Shun y miró a Alice y tenía roja las mejillas y tocó su frente

Alice al sentir la mano del pelinegro lo iba a golpear pero ese puño se esfumó ya que la chica se cayó pero por suerte Shun la atrapo

ALICE TIENES FIEBRE – grito Shun y cargo a Alice hasta la sala de empleados

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurante Bakugan<strong>

**Orden IV**

**El día al revés**

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba dormida en la sala de empleados tenía una cobija encima un pañuelo en la cabeza y los pómulos rojos y su respiración era un poco rápida y todos se quedaron observando dicha escena pero lo que más les sorprendió fue como Shun se ATREVIO A CARGARLA<p>

Shun es un tipo con suerte – decía algo nervioso Dan

Cierto es el primer chico al que Alice casi no golpea – habló Mira

Recuerdan cuando golpeo a Dan, Ace y Anubias pobres… - decía Julie en orden

Shun se encontraba en la cocina y al parecer preparaba sopa y Ace al ver lo que hacia se acerco a él

Que haces Shun nadie ordeno sopa –

No es para una mesa… es para Alice –

Al parecer te preocupas mucho por ella… yo no lo harías sabes –

Sí no lo harías por Alice… pero con Mira la cosa sería diferente o me equivoco –

Ace se sonrojo y decidió seguir su camino y a Shun se le formo una sonrisa de victoria

* * *

><p>Tan rápido y ya te vas Sakari – decía cierto peliblanco cruzado de brazos<p>

Sí, ya sabes que de vez en cuando vengo por eso te contrate –

No me contrataste tonta, los dos fundamos el restaurante o ya se te olvido… cierto que no tienes neuronas se me olvidaba-

Anubias quieres que te mate –

Anubias se espanto un poco por ese comentario y se disculpo y Sakari se fue

* * *

><p>Sakari ya se fue que feliz me siento – gritaba Mira de emoción ya que si ella se iba, Anubias le hablaría<p>

Ya deja de gritar y ve a tomar las ordenes – le dijo Ace mal humorado mientras cocinaba y Mira volvió al trabajo - _*Como me gustaría que la gerente se quedara para que Mira se alejara de Anubias*_

Lo siento Ace al parecer Mira está enamorada de Anubias deberías conquistarla – decía Dan mientas pasaba detrás de Ace y le daba una palmada en la espalda

Ace se enfado y tomo a Dan de la mano y agarro un sartén

NO ME PEGUES… RETIRO LO DICHO… A LAS PERSONAS NO SE LE PEGA CON SARTENES… PARA ACE... ahhhhhhh-

Típico – dijo Runo dando un gran suspiro

* * *

><p>Shun se adentraba a la sala de empleados y Alice medio abrió los ojos y trato de sonreír pero estaba agotada<p>

No te esfuerces Alice – decía Shun mientras se sentaba a su lado – Ten…

El pelinegro le puso enfrente la sopa que hace unos momentos le estaba preparando

No debías… - decía Alice algo apenada aunque tuvo suerte de estar enferma para que no se notara

Yo lo hice por gusto no por obligación… come –

Alice tomo la cuchara y la metió a la sopa la sacó le sopló y la introdujo a su boca

Esta deliciosa Shun… muchas gracias –

No tienes nada que agradecer ahora recupérate… no sé pero me vengo dando cuenta que te necesito a mi lado para sentirme bien… -

Shun no pudo terminar de concluir porque Alice se había desmayado

ALICE NO ME ASUSTES –

* * *

><p><strong>En la mente de Alice<strong>

_Shun dio que me necesitaba… porque mi corazón late tan rápido pero si yo odio a los hombres porque con él es diferente dios estoy tan confundida… -_

* * *

><p>El día de trabajo se termino y Alice no podía pararse en pie apenas y podía. Shun se ofreció a llevarla pero al parecer.<p>

No puedes Shun que tal si vas manejando y a medio camino Alice se pone mejor y te ve te da un golpe y se estrellan – le explico Runo

No consideras la idea de que puede amarrarla – añadió Dan y todos le dieron un buen golpe

NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS NO TRATAREMOS A ALICE COMO UN CRIMINAL – le grito Shun quien lo agitaba

No se diga más nosotras la llevamos a su casa – dijo Mira y Shun tuvo que aceptarlo

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente era sábado así que llegaron todos a las 8:00 a.m. y abrían a las 9:00 a.m. se encontraban Shun, Ace, Mira , Alice y Anubias<p>

Ya estás mejor – pregunto Shun a Alice

Si… lo estoy –

Qué alegría – le contesto el pelinegro y Alice se sonrojo

Chicos tengo malas noticias – decía Anubias

Que pasó Anubias – le pregunto Mira y Ace bufó molesto y desvió la mirada

No podrán venir Dan, Julie y Runo al parecer tienen un problema, así que a trabajar –

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos y al dar las nueve empezaron a recibir clientela

Al parecer hay muchos clientes el día de hoy – dijo el pelinegro mientras veía desde la cocina

Ya lo veo – contesto Ace – y la mayoría son hombres

Alice estaba en un rincón sentada ya que el restaurante estaba infestado de hombres, Shun y Ace salieron de la cocina y vieron a la pobre de Mira acarreada porque tenía que atender a demasiados clientes

Pobre de Mira, y yo no puedo ayudarla – decía en voz baja Alice pero Shun la logro escuchar

Ya que – dijo Ace y regreso a la cocina

Shun, Ace pueden ayudar a Mira – les pidió Alice

No…odio tratar con ellos – contesto Ace

Shun… -

Lo siento no puedo debo estar en la cocina –

Chicos necesito su ayuda no puedo yo sola… Ace me puedes ayudar – le pidió Mira

De acuerdo –

_*Le dijo que sí* _- pensó Alice

_*Al parecer si está enamorado de Mira*_ - ahora fue Shun

Shun, Ace – les grito Anubias y los susodichos voltearon y atraparon unos uniformes – serán meseros, Alice estarás en la cocina

Y tú que harás – pregunto Alice

Te ayudare en la cocina después de todo yo también fui cocinero –

Enserio Anubias – decía sorprendida Mira

Vamos a cambiarnos Shun – le decía Ace de mala gana y Shun lo siguió

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: Yo me quería llevar a Alice**

**Yo: Querías morir en medio trayecto ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO ….. Bankai tensa zangetsu….**


	5. Un Buen Consejo

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que al parecer la descuide y mucho T.T**

**Anubias: Ya deja de disculparte**

**Yo: De acuerdo**

**Shun: Sakari dime que pasara en este capítulo**

**Yo: Pues léelo Shun para que te enteres**

**Shun: ¬¬ y luego dices porque te molesto**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO BUENO NO SOLO YO TAMBIÉN EL LINDO DE ANUBIAS Y EL AMARGADO DE SHUN XD**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Shun, Ace – les grito Anubias y los susodichos voltearon y atraparon unos uniformes – serán meseros, Alice estarás en la cocina<p>

Y tú que harás – pregunto Alice

Te ayudare en la cocina después de todo yo también fui cocinero –

Enserio Anubias – decía sorprendida Mira

Vamos a cambiarnos Shun – le decía Ace de mala gana y Shun lo siguió

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurante Bakugan<strong>

**Orden V**

**Consejo**

* * *

><p>Shun y Ace se encontraban atendiendo las mesas al igual que Mira, Alice se encontraba en la cocina con Anubias y trataba de no golpearlo pero este mantenía distancia con la chica.<p>

Una crema de zanahoria para la mesa 5 – decía Anubias mientras le daba la orden a Shun

Ace atendía una mesa de mala gana, Shun atendía otra y como era de puras chicas estas se quedaban embobadas por lo atractivo que era que cada rato le pedían para no dejar de verlo, cosa que empezó a poner a Shun algo incómodo hasta Alice se dio cuenta y le pidió a Ace que atendiera esa mesa en lugar de Shun.

Termino el día y todos estaban agotados ya que hubo muchos clientes y sobretodo hombres

Gracias por acceder Ace – le decía Mira y este solo suspiro

Ya váyanse deben estar cansados – dijo Anubias

Siempre te preocupas por los demás Anu – kun – decía Mira mientras lo abrazaba

Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así…solo la gerente así que ya vete –

Mira se puso triste y fue a llorar a los brazos de Ace, Shun se quedo sorprendido por lo que había pasado y fue con Alice para que le aclarara el asunto

Cuando Anubias se enfada con ella, Mira se refugia en Ace pero al día siguiente Mira actúa como si nada – le explico

Es extraño – decía Shun – por cierto veo que ya puedo estar más cerca de ti

¡¿QUÉ? – grito Alice y noto que Shun estaba cerca de ella y ya lo iba golpear pero Shun para su golpe

Debes quitarte ese hábito –

Pero es que tú estás…tu estás -

Pero no lo sabías hasta que yo te lo dije…verdad…si puedes estar cerca de mí –

Alice se sonrojo a más no poder y lo que hizo fue salir corriendo

Ya la asustaste – le dijo Ace

Y al parecer a ti ya te usaron como pañuelo –

A que te refieres… -

Olvídalo…me debo ir –

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente<p>

Shun no puede venir a trabajar… así que… - decía Anubias

¡COMO QUE NO VA VENIR A TRABAJAR! – grito Dan

Tenía que atender unos asuntos y me aviso…y no me grites Dan o si no te pondré más turnos con Runo –

Me calló… -

_Shun no viene será por cómo me porte ayer…_ - pensaba Alice

Por suerte hoy es jueves y no hay mucha clientela – decía Mira

Entonces a trabajar – dijo Runo

Esa es mi línea – se quejo Julie y todos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos

Bien bola de holgazanes a trabajar… - dijo en voz baja mientras se iba

* * *

><p>Dan y Ace estaban en la bodega donde tenían todos los alimentos y mientras sacaban cajas el peli verde escuchaba al castaño aunque dijera puras tonterías pero mínimo así no se aburría<p>

Ahora que no vino Shun…soy el más propenso a ser golpeado… hablando de eso a ti no te golpea Alice…verdad Ace –

Claro que no me golpea, porque mi día está bien planeado…no puedo creer que estés asustado de Alice sin razón alguna aunque es cierto a veces da miedo –

Tú crees… -

Creo que es como el juego de golpear inesperadamente –

Eso no es algo positivo…tal vez solo deba ser considerado – decía Dan mientras levantaba una caja ya que iba a salir de la bodega

Piensa que si te encuentras con ella…por ejemplo estabas sacando unas cajas de la bodega y por coincidencia te topas con ella –

Dan salía de la bodega pero vio a Alice enfrente de él y se quedo estático

Y… ¿después?... – decía nervioso

Piénsalo tú mismo… -

¡UN HOMBRE! – grito Alice para después soltarle un golpe a Dan - ¡LO SIENTO!

Que mal ya la hiciste llorar…idiota – le dijo Ace mientras veía a Dan tirado en el piso

* * *

><p>Alice se fue a la sala de empleados y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse y dar un gran suspiro<p>

Al parecer sin Shun…lo único que hago…es golpear a los demás – se castigaba mientras escondía su rostro con su cabello

En ese momento su celular sonó

Un mensaje… -

Así que se dispuso a leerlo

_Alice:_

_Lamento no haber podido ir hoy al trabajo pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos…esfuérzate en el trabajo y trata de no golpearlos en especial a los clientes…se que tu puedes ^^ nos vemos mañana…te mando un beso_

_Shun_

La peli naranja término de leer el mensaje se puso más roja que un tomate y empezó a temblar

Me envió un beso… - se decía mientras no lograba captar el mensaje – quiere que me esfuerce… nos vemos mañana

Alice se puso de pie y esbozo una sonrisa y salió de la sala de empleados, tomo una libreta y fue a atender a los clientes.

* * *

><p>Todos se asombraron al verla alegre en especial a Dan quien ahora tenía una bolsa de hielo en su cara por el golpe que le había propinado la peli naranja<p>

Se nota que después de golpearte se puso feliz – se burlo Ace

Hmp… - fue lo que dijo

Dan debes ponerte bien la bolsa de hielo – decía Runo quien entraba a la cocina tomo la bolso de hielo y se coloco bien a Dan y este se sonrojo y empezó a salir humo de la bolsa de hielo - ¿te pasa algo?

No…no…nada – decía Dan quien no quería cruzar su mirada con la peli azul

Si claro Dan…como te gusta… decía Julie pero Anubias que iba pasando le tapo la boca

No es bueno que andes diciendo verdades por todo el lugar…si Runo se entera y lo rechaza bajaras su autoestima y si baja su autoestima te culpare por eso – le decía y ella asintió en eso la soltó y siguió su camino

¡Anubias! – gritaba Mira y la cara de felicidad de Ace se desvaneció

Alice entro a la cocina

Una hamburguesa para la mesa 4… -

Alice ya mejoro tu humor…a que se debe – pregunto Julie

Pues…pues… - Alice tartamudeaba y se ponía roja

Tiene que ver con cierto cocinero de cabello negro – decía Dan mientras volteaba a verla

Tal vez… -

Consideraremos eso como un sí – contesto Runo – ahora debemos seguir trabajando

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: Bueno yo creo que si ya que actualizaste**

**Yo: Cállate no quiero que me amargues el día ¬¬**

**Shun: Ese es mi trabajo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO...¿debería hacer sufrir más a Dan?...**


	6. Sufrimiento y Golpe

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta loca historia mía al parecer Alice se entusiasmo al recibir el mensaje de Shun ^^**

**Anubias: Sabes Sakari creo que deberías hacer que Alice golpee más a Dan**

**Shun: Esa idea me parece excelente**

**Sakari: La considerare ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Alice ya mejoro tu humor…a que se debe – pregunto Julie<p>

Pues…pues… - Alice tartamudeaba y se ponía roja

Tiene que ver con cierto cocinero de cabello negro – decía Dan mientras volteaba a verla

Tal vez… -

Consideraremos eso como un sí – contesto Runo – ahora debemos seguir trabajando

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurante Bakugan<strong>

**Orden VI**

**Sufrimiento y golpe**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Shun regreso a trabajar solo que Anubias se pasó y le descontó el día, pero el pelinegro noto que Alice guardaba su distancia con él como si le hubiera hecho algo cuando quería acercarse ella se alejaba, terminaba una orden Alice la tomaba enseguida y se iba sin darle las gracias como lo hacía siempre claro después de golpearlo.<p>

¿Qué le pasa a Alice?... – decía el pelinegro mientras afilaba un cuchillo

Se ha mantenido distante…acaso le hiciste algo… - decía Dan mientras se sentaba en la barra

No que le pude hacer…ayer no vine solo le envié un mensaje… -

¿Que decía el mensaje?... –

Shun saco su celular busco el mensaje y se lo dio al castaño para que lo leyera él lo examino y se puso a reír

Shun es más que obvio lo que paso… -

Ilumíname… -

Mira lo que escribiste al final… -

Te mando un beso… -

Es más que obvio que eso la hizo sentir algo rara es por ejemplo ves el broche que Alice siempre lleva y que en una ocasión tu alagaste y después de eso empezó a Ponerse uno diferente cada día… -

Alice que iba pasando por ahí logro escuchar las palabras de Dan y se asomo un poco pero al ver a qué punto quería llegar Dan rápido salió de su escondite y le propino un fuerte golpe

¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A DAN NO ME PONGO UN BROCHE DIFERENTE CADA DÍA PORQUE FUI HALAGADA POR UN HOMBRE O ALGO ASÍ…ES QUE ME GUSTA COLECCIONARLOS!... – decía nerviosa mientras golpeaba a Dan y el pelinegro veía la escena

Pero… - iba hablar Shun

¡LO SIENTO DAN!... – grito para después salir corriendo

Porque me golpeo…- decía Dan pero en eso apareció Runo

Dan vamos a ponerte hielo en ese moretón… -

Eres tan buena conmigo Runo… -

Shun deja de holgazanear y ponte hacer la orden 6… - le decía Anubias quien iba pasando

De acuerdo… -

* * *

><p>Shun estaba en su descanso pero no quiso ir al cuarto de empleados se quedo en la barra pero en un momento volteo y vio a Ace quien lavaba platos mientras Mira platicaba con él pero se percato de algo su mirada estaba decaída<p>

Y entonces le prepare una limonada a Anubias… - se escuchaba decir a Mira

Ace esta forzado a escuchar las historias de Mira… - decía Shun en voz baja – Ace está enamorado de Mira pero ella de Anubias pobre de él

También lo crees…. – dijo Dan asustando al pelinegro

Sí…desde cuando estás aquí… -

¿Quieres ayudar a Ace?... –

No creo que debamos meternos en sus asuntos...ya terminaron de hablar… - dijo Shun mientras veía como salía Mira de la cocina pero Dan se acerco a ella

Mira tienes un momento… -

Espera Dan no hagas… -

¿Qué ocurre?... –dijo Mira

Entiendo que ames profundamente a Anubias pero hay muchos peces en el río como Ace, Ace, Ace…

Dan… - decía nervioso

¿Qué tiene Ace?... el siempre es atento conmigo y cuando le hablo sobre mis historias de Anubias me presta atención cuando le pido que haga algo lo hace, y en ocasiones se molesta cuando estoy cerca de…un minuto, no puede ser… -

Shun creo que veremos sangre… -

¿Qué hiciste?... –

* * *

><p>¡ACE!... –<p>

¿Qué pasa?...si es sobre hacerle algo Anubias… - decía mientras cortaba unos vegetales pero Mira lo interrumpió

No es nada de eso…a ti te gusta ¡ANUBIAS! – Ace cortó con fuerza un pepino que rompió la tabla – porque si es así yo…yo…

¡MIRA QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO!... –

Pero… -

¡QUIEN TE DIJO SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA! –

* * *

><p>Alice estaba en el cuarto de empleados pero en eso vio que Shun iba entrando y se paró de su asiento<p>

Alice no te vayas… - le dijo el pelinegro y la chica paró en seco – el mensaje que te envié hace que actúes de esta manera…verdad

Es que yo…la verdad… -

Si creo que fue el mensaje, creo que me equivoque no debí escribirte eso… -

_*se arrepiente*_ -

Creo que debí hacerlo personalmente – dijo Shun y se acerco a la peli naranja la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla cosa que provoco el sonrojo de parte de la joven

¡SHUN!... – pego el grito mientras que el pelinegro se asustaba y recibía un golpe de parte de ella – ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO SHUN!

Te dejo tendido en el piso… - dijo Runo quien venía con Julie

Pero fuiste muy romántico… - dijo la peli plateada mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café

Ustedes creen…. – decía mientras trataba de levantarse

* * *

><p>Que día más relajante – decía cierto castaño mientras se estiraba para entrar en la cocina y pasaba al lado de Ace<p>

¡IMBÉCIL!... – grito Ace mientras agarraba un sartén y le empezaba a pegar

¡ACE TRANQUILO QUE PASA…NO ME PEGUES…NO ES NORMAL PEGARLE A LAS PERSONAS CON SARTENES! –

¡TÚ LE DIJISTE ESA TONTERÍA A MIRA! –

¡PERDÓNAME!... –

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Seguiste nuestros consejos Dan sufrió más**

**Shun: Pero yo también salí lastimado ¬¬**

**Sakari: ^^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…creo que Dan terminara en un hospital cuando termine este fic XD…**


	7. El Primer Paseo de Alice

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de esta historia que no pude continuar porque como ahora vivo en Puebla deje mi libreta donde tenía los capítulos de este fic pero ayer en la noche me acorde de todos y los anote de nuevo ahora en una libreta nueva XD así que les pido disculpas por eso**

**Anubias: Te perdonaran si haces un buen capítulo**

**Sakari: Y lo haré **

**Shun: Apostaría saldré golpeado**

**Anubias/Sakari: Por supuesto ^^ sin eso el fic no sería genial**

**Shun: ¬¬ no debí preguntar**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Que día más relajante – decía cierto castaño mientras se estiraba para entrar en la cocina y pasaba al lado de Ace<p>

¡IMBÉCIL!... – grito Ace mientras agarraba un sartén y le empezaba a pegar

¡ACE TRANQUILO QUE PASA…NO ME PEGUES…NO ES NORMAL PEGARLE A LAS PERSONAS CON SARTENES! –

¡TÚ LE DIJISTE ESA TONTERÍA A MIRA! –

¡PERDÓNAME!... –

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurante Bakugan<strong>

**Orden VII**

**El Primer Paseo de Alice**

* * *

><p>Así que debido a que se rompió una tubería no tendremos agua y por lo tanto mañana no vendremos a trabajar… - daba la noticia Anubias<p>

Ya que les tomara un día a los trabajadores reparar la tubería… - añadió Mira quien se puso al lado del peli blanco

Entonces descansaremos mañana… - dijo Ace

Así es… -

Es raro que todos tengamos un fin de semana libre… - dijo Runo emocionada

_*Tenemos el día libre creo que me la pasare durmiendo*…_ - pensaba el pelinegro

* * *

><p>Que estupendo mañana tenemos el día libre no creen que deberíamos ir algún lado… - proponía Julie aprovechando que Runo y Alice estaban ahí<p>

¿Qué tal a las aguas termales?... – dijo Runo

Es perfecto para salir a pasear… ¿vienen?... –

Claro… que voy… - contesto Runo

En eso Anubias y Mira pasaban por ahí y Julie se acerco a preguntarles

No lo creo me debo hacer cargo de Anubias… - dijo Mira

Yo no necesito de una niñera Mira… aparte me gustaría ir tienen buena comida y bebidas… -

Entonces iré… -

Bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer… - dijo el peliblanco y se retiro pero con Mira

Vienes Alice… - pregunto Runo

Aunque vayan ustedes habrá muchos chicos allá… - decía Alice algo triste

Pero ahora los soportas más gracias a Shun… - dijo Julie

¿Enserio?...-

Ya lo golpeas menos… y puedes estar a un metro de él –

Bueno hoy solo los golpee dos veces… -

_*Dos veces*…_ - pensaban Julie y Runo con algo de miedo

A veces mis amigas me invitan a salir pero termino rechazándolas y les digo que sería imposible…me gustaría ir… -

Entonces vamos… - dijo Runo – nosotras te cuidaremos si se te cruza un hombre

Sí entonces… - decía Alice

Alice no me digas que planeas ir… - decía Shun que hacia acto de presencia

No te preocupes Shun…la cuidaremos – dijo Julie

La androfobia de Alice no es tan fácil de controlar… además estará lleno en fin de semana sería como liberar un perro rabioso en un rebaño de ovejas…es desconsiderado… -

Iré…puedo ir a las aguas termales quiero ir y divertirme con mis amigos por lo menos una vez… - decía Alice soltando unas cuantas lágrimas – estaré bien

Alice… -

¡QUITATE!... – dijo Alice para después salir corriendo pero Shun la tomo de la mano

Perdóname no era mi intención herirte pero si lo que quieres es ir a las aguas termales creo que deberé ir también para cuidarte… -

* * *

><p>Buen trabajo limpiando la cocina Dan, Ace… - decía Shun mientras se ponía un trapo en la mejilla<p>

Alice te pego verdad… - dijo Ace

Me descuide pero al menos se fue feliz porque ira a las aguas termales… -

Runo nos invito a ir a las aguas termales… creo que todos iremos- decía Dan – un segundo dijiste que ira Alice entonces pasara de "diversión familiar" a "zona de peligro" – ahora con un tono nervioso

Vas a ir Ace… - pregunto el pelinegro

No sé… - fue lo único que contesto el peli verde

Vamos apostaría que te encantaría ver a Mira recién bañada… - decía pícaro Dan

¡CÁLLATE!... – grito con un cuchillo en mano

_*debo admitirlo pero este lugar es muy divertido*_ - pensó el pelinegro

Entonces irás… -

Sí iré… -

Nos llevaras eres el único de nosotros que tiene auto… -

De acuerdo los recogeré a las 8 en el parque… -

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

No puedo creer que todos venimos… - decía emocionada Julie

Te noto algo desanimada Mira… - decía Runo

_*Anubias no vino, Anubias no vino*_ No es nada estoy bien es que no pude dormir bien porque mi hermano llego tarde del trabajo… -

_*Mira a simple vista se ve que es porque Anubias no está aquí*_ - pensaba algo fastidiado por eso el peli verde

Alice tú y yo nos vamos a pasear a otra parte… - dijo Shun

Pero iba ir a las aguas termales… -

Nada de excusas… -

Está bien Shun… -

Dan tu nos acompañas… - gritaron Runo y Julie mientras lo tomaban del brazo

¡ENTRARE A LAS AGUAS TERMALES CON USTEDES! – grito emocionado el castaño

¡PERVERTIDO!...-

Era broma… -

Ace me acompañarías… - le pidió Mira

No tengo otra opción... no puedo dejarte sola –

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice pasaban por unos hermosos jardines en donde había claveles, rosas, violetas, crisantemos, girasoles y en el centro había un gran y frondoso árbol de cerezo que tenía maravillada a la peli naranja que no dudo acercarse y apreciarlas, el pelinegro la veía como el viento movía su cabello y en sus ojos un brillo se hacía presente checo a su alrededor y vio una rosa que no dudo en cortar para después esconderla detrás de él.<p>

Mira Shun no son hermosas… - decía la peli naranja con unas flores en la mano

Si son lindas pero creo que esta lo es más… - dijo para después mostrar la rosa

Alice tiro las flores que tenía en mano para tomar la rosa y olerla

Gracias… -

Te parece que vayamos al árbol de cerezo… -

¡CLARO QUE SÍ!... –

* * *

><p>No es justo solo me dijeron que las acompañara a las aguas termales para acompañarlas y yo quedarme aquí afuera sentándote…son malas conmigo… - decía el castaño quien estaba sentado en una banca afuera de las aguas termales - <em>*como se verá Runo desnuda*<em>

Creo que nos pasamos con Dan no debíamos dejarlo afuera… - decía Runo mientras entraba al agua

Se nota que te gusta…te preocupas mucho por él Runo…porque no se vuelven novios –

¡NO! Solo somos compañeros de trabajo… -

Admítelo Runo desde que entraste a trabajar en el restaurante tus ojos se concentraron en él… -

Sabes en otras cosas no eres buena pero para averiguar a quien le gusta alguien eres una profesional… -

Soy genial… -

* * *

><p>Ace y Mira caminaban mientras la oji celeste le platicaba sus anécdotas de ella y Anubias cosa que Ace tenía que soportar hasta que su paciencia llego a su límite pero no le iba a gritar se le ocurrió al peli verde invitarla a comer cosa a la que ella accedió.<p>

Sabes Ace me alegra que seas mi amigo… - decía alegre la oji celeste

_*como me gustaría ser algo más que tu amigo*_ a mi igual… -

Vas a regresar al restaurante… - decía cierto peli blanco mientras le daba un sorbo a su limonada

Si estaré dos meses aparte necesitan personal en el restaurante y acabo de encontrar a dos buenas opciones y creo que no me caería mal regresar a mi antiguo trabajo de mesera… -

Me alegro porque si falta personal…y quiero tomarme un descanso –

Eres el gerente y solo checas los horarios ya no trabajas en la cocina –

Pues cambiar horarios es estresante… -

Mira miraba a si alrededor pero en un momento su vista se concentro en un peliblanco de cabello parado que entablaba conversación con una chica pelinegra

Ace… -

¿Qué paso?...-

Ese es Anubias y esta con una chica… -

¿Enserio? Bien por él ya le hacía falta una novia…-

¿Novia? ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!... – grito para después Ponerse de pie

Dios mío…- susurro el peli verde para después tomarla del brazo

¡DEJAME IR!... –

Mira cuando un chico está en una cita se le hace muy incomodo cuando alguien lo interrumpe, se que estas celosa pero debes controlarte o a caso quieres que él se enoje contigo y no te vuelva hablar _*creo que mejor la debería soltar esa opción no suena mal* _dime quieres eso… -

No… - contesto mientras bajaba la cabeza y se calmaba y tomo asiento de nuevo – gracias por controlarme

Si destruías algo terminaría pagando yo… -

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice jugaban alrededor del árbol de cerezo ya que por cosa de suerte no había gente transitando eran los únicos en ese jardín Shun al verla jugar se daba cuenta que como por arte de magia se había olvidado de su androfobia y no lo golpeaba hasta que en un momento Shun la tomo por la espalda y la tiro en el pasto quedado arriba de ella mientras ella reía.<p>

Te ves hermosa cuando ríes ya te diste cuenta… - le dijo el pelinegro provocando que la peli naranja se sonrojara

Shun… -

El pelinegro se acercaba poco a poco a la peli naranja para poder probar esos labios que provocaban el desvelo del pelinegro, Alice no reaccionaba estaba cada vez más cerca Shun de cortar la distancia que los separaba que solo cerro sus ojos y….

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo jajaja los dejo con la emoción adoro hacer eso<strong>

**Anubias: Siempre ^^**

**Shun: ¡GRACIAS POR ESE MOMENTO SAKARI!**

**Anubias: Ahora deberías estar agradecido de por vida con Sakari**

**Shun: Creo que nunca pagare mi deuda**

**Sakari: Shun está endeudado conmigo XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…Anubias es tan bueno…**


	8. Me enamore

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de esta loca historia mía que creo que los** **deje en suspenso porque bueno ya saben que Shun estaba a punto de…**

**Anubias: Besar a Alice… ¿lo lograra? **

**Sakari: Exacto y pues no sé si lo lograra Anubias tu qué dices**

**Anubias: No te sabría decir con esos dos es algo impredecible pero yo digo que lo golpea**

**Sakari: Yo que la besa ^^**

**Anubias: Pues haber quien gana…**

**Sakari: Obvio yo**

**Anubias: Con el destino nunca se sabe**

**Sakari: Es verdad**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurante Bakugan<strong>

**Orden VII**

**Me enamore**

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice jugaban alrededor del árbol de cerezo ya que por cosa de suerte no había gente transitando eran los únicos en ese jardín Shun al verla jugar se daba cuenta que como por arte de magia se había olvidado de su androfobia y no lo golpeaba hasta que en un momento Shun la tomo por la espalda y la tiro en el pasto quedado arriba de ella mientras ella reía.<p>

Te ves hermosa cuando ríes ya te diste cuenta… - le dijo el pelinegro provocando que la peli naranja se sonrojara

Shun… -

El pelinegro se acercaba poco a poco a la peli naranja para poder probar esos labios que provocaban el desvelo del pelinegro, Alice no reaccionaba estaba cada vez más cerca Shun de cortar la distancia que los separaba que solo cerro sus ojos y… ¿sintió los labios del pelinegro?...Shun la estaba besando, era su primer beso

La peli naranja empezó a disfrutarlo sentía los labios de Shun era un momento mágico que dejo que el pelinegro tuviera libre acceso a su boca, el pelinegro nunca imagino que Alice lo permitiera lo había logrado…Alice había superado su androfobia

_*Los hombres son criaturas monstruosas que solo buscan lastimarte*_ - paso por la mente de la peli naranja que abrió los ojos de inmediato y empujo al oji ámbar y le soltó una bofetada - ¡¿QUÉ HACES SHUN?

¿Alice?... – fue lo único que dijo el moreno

¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESARME! ¡VETE SHUN!... – en eso ella empezó a correr pero alguien la sostuvo era Shun que la abrazo para que no se fuera

Alice deja de huir de los problemas… - le susurro de una manera seductora que provoco que Alice se estremeciera

¡SUELTAME!... –

Hace unos momentos te la estabas pasando bien, dejaste que estuviera cerca de ti, te reíste conmigo y dejaste que te besara… ¿qué paso?... –

Los hombres son criaturas monstruosas que solo buscan lastimarte… - empezó a decir la peli naranja mientras lloraba e intentaba zafarse del agarre de Shun

Yo no soy un hombre de esos…quien te lo dijo –

Alice se quedo en silencio

Bueno no importa…yo soy diferente Alice…yo te amo – lo dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

Esas palabras dejaron sin habla a la oji café que dejo de aplicar fuerza, el pelinegro aprovecho el momento que de inmediato él, la volteo para que ella quedara de frente.

¿Dime que sientes Alice?... –

No lo sé, ya no se en que pensar… -

Pues yo si sé… - la volvió a besar

Alice se quedo sorprendida de nuevo, sus lágrimas todavía salían de sus orbes

_*No lo golpees Alice, tu quieres superar tu miedo, olvida lo que te paso, Shun es diferente él desde que llego ha estado pendiente de ti y no tiene malas intenciones, tu puedes supéralo, tu estas enamorada de Shun*_ - Alice abrió sus ojos de repente y de inmediato los volvió a cerrar y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro mientras lo besaba

* * *

><p>Runo y Julie estaban saliendo de las aguas termales, y vieron que el castaño estaba sentado viendo el cielo estaba aburrido pero algo era extraño que él se hubiera quedado ahí a esperarlas cuando pudo largarse a otra parte. Julie vio la situación como la peli azul lo miraba que salió corriendo para dejarlos solos esta se iba a quejar pero la peli plateada ya se había ido<p>

Dan… - dijo la peli azul y este volteo

Al fin saliste… -

¿Pensé que te habías ido a otra parte?... –

Tú me dijiste que las esperara, y eso fue lo que hice… -

Pero no era necesario…podías ir a ver a otra parte a distraerte un poco –

No es divertido si lo haces solo, pensaba que si me quedaba esperando cuando salieras pudiéramos ir a cenar alguna parte… -

¿Cenar?...-

Sí ¿me acompañas?...-

Está bien…acepto – el castaño se alegro al escuchar un sí como respuesta

* * *

><p>Ace se encontraba en el restaurante con Mira pero esta algo incomodo ya que cada rato la oji celeste volteaba a ver al peliblanco quien seguía con la pelinegra<p>

Mira ya te había dicho que es incomodo para un chico que una chica nos acose… -

Lo sé, pero esa tipa… - decía entre dientes

Que tiene la tipa no se ve que quiera algo con él *Ojala y quisiera para que Mira me pelara*… -

Vamos a saludarlo Ace… -

Yo no voy a saludar a Anubias ve tu si quieres… -

Por favor… -

El peli verde se quedo mirando a la chica de cabellos naranjas como con su cara le rogaba que la acompañara, se quería hacer el fuerte pero al parecer eso no logro ayudarlo.

De acuerdo pero si pasa algo no me eches la culpa de acuerdo Mira… -

Si muchas gracias Ace… - y de inmediato la chica se lo llevo a rastras

Entonces yo decía… - hablaba Anubias con la pelinegra hasta que…

Hola Anubias no sabía que estabas aquí… - hablo Mira

Pues vine a dar una vuelta, hola Ace… -

Que tal… - se contuvo a charlar el oji gris

Tiempo sin verlos chicos, bueno no mucho… - contesto la pelinegra

¿Sakari?... – decía Ace

La misma ¿qué hacen por aquí?... –

Venimos a dar una vuelta… - contesto la oji celeste

Es una buena manera para despejar la mente, y yo ya me tengo que ir… -

Tan rápido… - decía Mira prácticamente fingiendo

Te llevo a tu casa… - se ofrecio el peli blanco

No hace falta… vamos por lo del día blanco… -

Vale, pero no le aceleres la vez pasada por poco me matas… -

Quería saber que se siente… -

Si como no…-

Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Mira, Ace… - dijo para después retirarse

Te dije que hace sentir incomodo a los chicos… - le susurro el peli verde

Hmp… - fue lo único que pronuncio Mira

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Ya tenía que actualizar este fic**

**Anubias: Es verdad y al parecer quedamos en empate**

**Sakari: Sí, la beso pero también Alice le pego XD**

**Anubias: Es divertido ver sufrir a Shun**

**Shun: ¬¬ riete**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Kana ya le dijo a Gildarts que el es su papá T.T….**


	9. Permisos y Nuevos Compañeros

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este loco fic que he descuidado y recibido amenazas de muerte sino lo sigo**

**Anubias: Pero no es que no lo quiera actualizar las tareas, exámenes, facebook, es mucho**

**Sakari: Tú me comprendes Anubias por eso te quiero **_***lo abraza***_

**Shun: ¬¬ que cursis**

**Anubias: Mira quien lo dice el que envía mensajes lindos a Alice XD**

**Shun: **_***rojo***_** me largo**

**Anubias/Sakari: Mejor para nosotros ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Venimos a dar una vuelta… - contesto la oji celeste<p>

Es una buena manera para despejar la mente, y yo ya me tengo que ir… -

Tan rápido… - decía Mira prácticamente fingiendo

Te llevo a tu casa… - se ofreció el peliblanco

Vale, pero no le aceleres la vez pasada por poco me matas… -

Quería saber que se siente… -

Si como no…-

Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Mira, Ace… - dijo para después retirarse

Te dije que hace sentir incomodo a los chicos… - le susurro el peli verde

Hmp… - fue lo único que pronuncio Mira

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurante Bakugan<strong>

**Orden IX**

**Permisos y nuevos compañeros**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el restaurante<p>

¡FELICIDADES ALICE!... – gritaron Runo, Mira y Julie mientras iban abrazar a la peli naranja

Chicas tranquilas… - es lo único que decía

Te la volaste Shun… nunca hubiera creído que pudieras ayudar a Alice a superar su androfobia… - comento Dan mientras se acercaba al pelinegro

Gracias Dan… -

Aunque ahora hay un pequeño problema… - habló Ace y todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al peli verde

¿Qué problema Ace?... – pregunto Mira

Recuerda las reglas del restaurante… -

Es verdad… - dijo de la nada Runo

Se me había olvidado por completo… - añadió Julie

¿Qué regla?... – preguntaron Shun y Alice al unísono

Alice recuerda lo que nos dijo Anubias… "los amoríos en el restaurante están completamente prohibidos ya que pueden causar problemas"… - le recordó Ace

Yo hablare con el Ace… para que deje a Shun y Alice ser novios… - dijo Mira

No creo que sea necesario… - se escucho una voz y todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta – Yo doy el permiso para que Shun y Alice tengan una relación…no sé porque me siento como una mamá dando su autorización… - se pregunto

Siempre rompiendo las reglas… - habló un peliblanco

Las reglas se hicieron para romperse aparte no eres el gran ejemplo…siempre las rompes cuando eras chef fumabas en la cocina, te llevabas algunas cosas, te querías ligar a una clienta… -

Tsk… -

¡GRACIAS SAKARI!... – gritaron las chicas

A que se debe tú llegada… - pregunto Ace

Vine a echarles una mano últimamente el restaurante ha recibido mucha clientela me informo Anubias y pienso ayudarlos y aparte para enseñarles a sus nuevos compañeros… -

¿Nuevos compañeros?... – se preguntaron todos

Ren…Billy entren… - les hablo Anubias

De la puerta se vio entrar a un peliblanco de piel morena y ojos amarillos y a un chico rubio de tez blanca de ojos azules

Buenos días… - dijeron ambos

Como no se pueden dar abasto en la cocina contrate a Ren que es chef y para que les ayude con las órdenes a Billy… - informo Sakari

¿Sigue sin darnos abasto?... – dijo Ace

Para eso esta Anubias el era chef y regresara a su antiguo trabajo aparte de que también sigue siendo el gerente… así que dejémonos de charlas y a trabajar –

Todos se fueron rápido a sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

><p>Vaya Ren no puedo creer que hayas entrado… - decía Shun mientras cortaba vegetales<p>

Ni yo me alegra volver a verte Shun desde que te graduaste no te he vuelto a ver… - le contesto Ren

Así que ya se conocían… - dijo Ace

Si Ren y yo nos conocimos mientras estudiábamos gastronomía… -

Muy bien muevan las manos que ya tenemos que entregar 5 ordenes… - les regaño Anubias quien ya estaba entregando dos platillos… -

¡OYE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO ESA ORDEN!... – le grito Ace

Mueve las manos… iban muy lentos y no podía seguir esperándolos… -

_*No puedo creer que Mira este enamorada de ti*_ - decía para sus adentros

* * *

><p>¡NO ALICE, NO ALICE!... – grito desesperada Julie ya que la peli naranja había golpeado a Billy<p>

No que ya no sufrías de androfobia… - decía el castaño mientras veía como el rubio sangraba

Yo no lo conozco… yo no golpeo a Shun, Ace, Anubias y a ti… - decía Alice mientras bajaba la mirada

Billy ¿estás bien?... – preguntaba Julie

Si eso creo… tiene mucha fuerza tu amiga… -

Discúlpala es que todavía no te tiene confianza… - dijo Runo

Iré por hielo… - dijo Mira mientras corría

¿Qué paso?... – decía un pelinegro mientras asomaba su cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina

Alice golpeo a Billy… - dijo Dan

Lo siento Shun… - decía la peli naranja mientras lloraba

Alice… - dijo al viento mientras iba directo a ella a abrazarla – deja de disculparte sabes muy bien que no era tu intención

Yo no quería pegarle… - en eso se aferro con fuerza al pelinegro

Lo sé, pero ya deja de llorar te he dicho que las lágrimas no te quedan… -

_*Como me gustaría que un día de estos Runo me abrazara así o incluso que me besara*…_ - pensaba Dan mientras miraba a la peli azul

* * *

><p>Si que sabe Shun como tratarla… - decía Ace mientras le entregaba una orden a Sakari<p>

Si por eso deje que ellos estuvieran juntos… aparte Ace ¿por qué no me dijiste que te gusta Mira? –

El peli verde abrió los ojos como platos y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

Claro que no me gusta quien te dijo semejante mentira… - ponía de excusa

Anubias me lo dijo aparte no necesito que alguien me diga para darme cuenta con tu simple reacción me has dicho todo… -

De acuerdo si me gusta, pero nunca pasara nada… -

Sakari dio un suspiro

Ace ¿sabes que tienes el camino libre?... – hablo un peliblanco mientras se acercaba a Sakari y el peli verde hacia una cara de pocos amigos

¿De qué hablas?... –

A mí no me gusta Mira deberías aprovechar y tratar de llegar a ella o quieres que te la de en bandeja de plata tu te debes acercar o si no se te ira de las manos alguien más se la llevara… -

¿Por qué me dices esto?... –

Para que dejes de andar de amargado y quiero hacer mi buena acción del día… -

Lo siento las reglas dicen que yo no… -

Ya lo había dicho las reglas se hicieron para romperse… -

Entonces para que las ponen incluso tu nunca has roto una… -

Las puse para ver que tan idiotas son para seguirlas y no escuchar a su corazón o tomar una decisión y para informarte yo las he roto Ace… -

Ace se quedo sin habla

¿Qué regla rompiste?... –

La que yo quiero que tu rompas… -

Se nota que eres un tonto… - decía Anubias mientras tomaba a la pelinegra de la cintura

Un segundo ¿ustedes son….? –

Guárdanos el secreto si lo haces te ayudo con Mira… - dijo Anubias mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Ahora si Ace se quedo sin palabras

* * *

><p>Dan se encontraba en la sala de empleados, sentado mirando el techo su mente estaba en otro mundo<p>

Al fin mi descanso… - decía una peli azul mientras se sentaba enfrente de él - ¿te pasa algo?

No nada… -

Mmmmmm te conozco y sé que me mientes vamos dime que es… -

Ya te dije que no tengo nada, no sé desde cuando te preocupas por mí… -

Siempre me preocupo por ti Dan… -

Eso dicen todos… -

¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HABLAS ASÍ?... –

¿Ah? No tengo idea de que me hablas… -

¡ERES UN IDIOTA DAN KUSO!... – le grito para después salir corriendo de la sala de empleados

¡RUNO ESPERA YO NO QUERÍA QUE TE ENOJARAS!... – y salió tras ella

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Se nota que Ace es un….un….**

**Sakari: Idiota lo sé Anubias**

**Shun: Pobre de mí Alice**

**Anubias: Y luego dices que el cursi soy yo Shun XD**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡SI PASE MI EXAMEN DE MATE CON 9.5 XD!**


	10. Vínculos Amorosos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que pido una disculpa enorme, porque lo he descuidado mucho… ¡DEMASIADO!**

**Shun: ¬¬ demasiado se queda corto**

**Anubias: deja de amargar tu existencia Shun…**

**Sakari: Perdón, por descuidarlos así, pero no he tenido tiempo por la maldita escuela, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones creo que si podré xD**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HABLAS ASÍ?... –<p>

¿Ah? No tengo idea de que me hablas… -

¡ERES UN IDIOTA DAN KUSO!... – le grito para después salir corriendo de la sala de empleados

¡RUNO ESPERA YO NO QUERÍA QUE TE ENOJARAS!... – y salió tras ella

* * *

><p><strong>Orden X<strong>

**Vínculos amorosos**

* * *

><p>La peli azul salió corriendo ahora mismo había salido del restaurante dejando atónitos a los demás, y más aún cuando también vieron a Dan correr tras ella.<p>

Al parecer otros más van a romper las reglas… - se empezó a reír Julie – hablando de romper reglas, ¿Cuándo la vas a romper tú, Ace?...

Todos lo voltearon a ver

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Julie, pero si tanto de urge saber si estoy enamorado, la respuesta es sí y no es nadie del restaurante… así que no rompo ninguna regla- se metió a la cocina

_*Ace, ¿está enamorado?* _- eran los pensamientos de Mira, quien se llevo las manos al pecho - _*¿por qué me siento extraña?*_

Al parecer Ace, esa muy inteligente… - sonrió Anubias

Eso no lo dudo… acaba de hacer una buena jugada… - la pelinegra volteo a ver a Mira – ya logró lo que quería…

Ace, ¿te pasa algo?... – pregunto Shun

No tengo nada, es solo que me molesta que Julie haga ese tipo de preguntas, realmente me fastidia… - dio un suspiro

No dejes que esas cosas te afecten… - habló Ren – es típico de las mujeres, hacernos incomodar, pero así son todas…

Alice no es así… - Shun le lanzó una mirada no muy agradable

Bueno Alice no entra a esa categoría… - trato de corregir

Más te vale Ren… ahora debemos seguir trabajando, o Anubias nos va a regañar y pegar con el sartén… -

* * *

><p>Runo había salido corriendo del restaurante, estaba llorando y ni ella misma se explicaba por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, a algo que ella consideraba estúpido. Llego a un parque, se sentó en una de las bancas y se quedo mirando al piso.<p>

Soy una estúpida… - se llevo las manos al rostro

Yo no diría que eres una estúpida Runo, el estúpido aquí soy yo, por cómo te conteste… - habló Dan, que estaba detrás de ella… -

¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?... – grito exaltada y se mantuvo a distancia del castaño

Pues, me vine corriendo a buscarte… para pedirte una disculpa, por cómo te conteste, ¡LO SIENTO!... – agacho la cabeza

La peli azul se sonrojo al ver tal acto de Dan

No quiero perder a una gran amiga, por una estupidez como esa… ¿me perdonas? – le sonrió

Una gran amiga… - repitió

Así es… tu siempre aguantas mis estupideces y comentarios, siempre me ayudas y aparte eres muy linda - se empezó acercar a Runo

_*¡ME DIJO LINDA!*…_ - la peli azul se sonrojo más

Y más linda cuando te sonrojas… - se empezó a reír

¡NO ME SONROJE!... – le grito - ¡Y SI TE PERDONO!

Entonces, será mejor regresar a trabajar, si no Sakari nos va a regañar, ¿nos vamos?... – el castaño le extendió su mano, esta lo miró dudosa

Está bien, vámonos… y no me sonroje - le dio su mano

Lo que tú digas… - el castaño sonrió

* * *

><p>¡MI DESCANSO!... – grito Shun mientras se sentaba y cerraba los ojos<p>

¿También te toco descanso a esta hora?… - preguntó Alice

Sí, le dije a Anubias si me podía cambiar mi hora de descanso y me dijo que sí… -

¿Para qué cambiarías tu hora de descanso?... –

Porque sabía que a esta hora te tocaba el tuyo… - la miró a los ojos, la peli naranja desvió la mirada

¿Me puedo sentar al lado tuyo?... – estaba apenada

La pregunta me ofende… - se puso de pie y se acerco a la peli naranja – eres mi novia, claro que te puedes sentar al lado mío, prácticamente soy todo tuyo… - le susurró al oído

Todo mío… - susurró, pero el pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar

No tienes por qué avergonzarte… -

Shun, deja de pervertir la mente de Alice y ven a la cocina… - le habló Anubias

¡ESTOY EN MI DESCANSO!... – le reprochó

¿Cuál descanso?... – pregunto como si nada

Te pedí que si me podías cambiar la hora de descanso… me dijiste que sí – estaba enojado

Perdón, se me olvido… regresa a la cocina… -

Shun no te enojes… - habló Alice – ve a trabajar y ya luego nos vemos cuando terminemos nuestra labor… - le sonrió

De acuerdo, entonces te veo saliendo del trabajo… - la peli naranja asintió, en eso el pelinegro le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

* * *

><p>Ace cortaba vegetales, estaba algo serio, pero era típico en él. Ahora había cambiado de labor, se encontraba preparando una sopa. Dejo a un lado lo que hacía y se quedo mirando la puerta de la cocina.<p>

Vamos Mira, ¿Qué haces ahí escondida?... – habló

Perdón, quería hablar contigo, pero te miré algo enojado y me quede aquí… -

Sabes que de por sí, así es mi semblante… - se cruzó de brazos

Ace, ¿te enojaste por lo que dijo Julie? ¿Por eso le contestaste así?… -

No me enoje, solo que me fastidio un poco, y lo que le dije era verdad para que ya deje de andarme molestando… ¿por qué la pregunta? *_al parecer si está funcionando*_ -

¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA ME PODRÁS CONTAR SOBRE ELLA Y YO DE ANUBIAS!... – sus ojos se iluminaron y el peli verde se quedo en shock - ¡ESFUERZATE ACE! – salió de la cocina

_*Al parecer no funciono del todo, sigue interesada por Anubias, pero si ella supiera que Anubias anda con Sakari, tal vez Mira me vería con otros ojos*_ - paso por su mente

Anubias pasaba por ahí

Ni se te ocurra Ace… - siguió su camino

_*Demonios…*_ - bufó molesto

No podemos decirle a nadie, tú eres el único que lo sabe… no hables o te despido – Sakari tomo una orden y se fue

_*Ahora estoy bajo amenaza…*_ -

* * *

><p>Billy, ¿me puedes ayudar a bajar esta caja?… - pidió la peli plateada<p>

Claro… - el rubio se acerco y bajo la caja - ¿dónde la pongo?

Déjala en el piso, por favor… es que ya no hay servilletas – abrió la caja y se dispuso a sacar las servilletas

Veo que hay muchos vínculos amorosos por aquí… - habló Billy

Así es…pero, son tontos para demostrarlos, el único valiente aquí ha sido Shun… -

A Ace le gusta Mira, ¿verdad?... –

Sí, pero a Mira le gusta Anubias… es algo triste saber eso, te compadeces de Ace –

Pobre, y Dan le gusta Runo… -

Vaya, apenas llevas un día aquí, y ya encontraste las parejitas…-

Es fácil saberlo… su manera de actuar lo dice todo –

Concuerdo contigo… - sonrió

* * *

><p>Buenos días, ya decidió que va a ordenar, señorita… - decía Alice mientras sacaba una libretita y un lapicero para tomar la orden<p>

Sí, me podrías traer la sopa del día… - bajo la carta, y se pudo apreciar a una chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes.

La sopa del día es crema de zanahoria… -

Si, por favor y una limonada… -

De acuerdo, en unos minutos traigo su orden… -

Gracias… -

Su enemiga había aparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Vaya, ahora ya viene lo bueno**

**Sakari: Así es ^^**

**Shun: … esa persona, es la que creo que es… *temblando***

**Sakari: Si ._.**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… quiero comer un helado…**


End file.
